Ao Seu Lado
by DanizGemini
Summary: Um homem descobre alguém para ficar ao seu lado em meio à solidão de seu próprio lar. Mu centric. Yaoi. Fic feita para a Gincana de 3 anos do fórum Need for Fic com o Tema Diversidade.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kuramada que é infinitamente mais criativo, mas se me pertencesse ia ter bem mais romance...

OFF: Olá! Esta fic foi escrita para a gincana de 3 anos do fórum Need for Fic. O tema era diversidade, ou seja, você tinha que escrever com um tema diverso ao que você estivesse acostumado, o que poderia ser um ship oposto.

Foi um desafio e tanto escrever esta fic para uma MuShakista como eu (esperando as pedradas das demais Mushakistas), também foi minha primeira fic em primeira pessoa. Foi feita com carinho espero que gostem!

**Ao Seu Lado**

Os dias no santuário são sombrios. O outono parece ainda mais cinza depois de todas as mortes que ocorreram. Infelizmente, foi um mal necessário. Somente após tanto sacrifício a verdade foi revelada. Finalmente a farsa de Saga acabou. Posso voltar à minha casa sem ser considerado um traidor.

Pensei que ficaria feliz em voltar para o local que teoricamente deveria considerar meu lar. Contava cada instante para retornar do Tibet e finalmente aplacar aquela terrível solidão que me acompanhou durante todos os anos no exílio.

Porém, aqui encontrei somente extenuante rotina de treinos e deveres a cumprir. Como passei a maior parte da vida fora, meus companheiros de armas são quase estranhos para mim.

Quase. Aldebaran é um bom amigo. Na verdade, meu único amigo. Porém, agora ele está viajando em missão. Vejo os outros cavaleiros somente nos treinos. Milo não é mais aquele garoto radiante das minhas lembranças de infância. Ele mudou muito depois da morte de Camus. A dor em seus olhos tristes é tão palpável quanto a barreira que ele parece ter erguido em torno de si para manter todos afastados.

Shaka continua com aquela postura de um Deus, poderoso, arrogante e ainda assim fascinante. Se já era deste modo quando éramos pequenos imagine agora que ele é o Cavaleiro de Ouro considerado por muitos o mais poderoso. Por muitos anos, ele povoou meus pensamentos. Porém sei que fui tolo. Não sei se é pela responsabilidade que possui em seu cargo, ou simplesmente por pura indiferença, mas o modo de agir de Shaka me faz ter certeza que o amor, ainda mais por um simples mortal como eu, não está nos planos do Homem mais próximo de Deus.

Aiolia ainda me lembra aquele menino genioso dos nossos dias de garoto. Quando treinamos juntos posso sentir o cosmo beligerante, como se sua alma fosse colocada em cada golpe. Tudo naquele homem é intenso. Nos olhos azuis esverdeados sempre um toque de melancolia. Pergunto-me se a agressividade do leonino é sua forma de lidar com a dor. Ás vezes sinto que ele me observa, como se quisesse me falar algo, mas nenhuma palavra é dita.

Sinto-me mais triste por me sentir só estando cercado de pessoas. O silêncio da noite faz com que tudo pareça pior. Passo muitas madrugadas em claro. Quando consigo dormir já é quase hora de acordar para começar o treinamento de Kiki.

Desde que acabou a batalha das Doze Casas percebo algo muito peculiar. Durante várias noites, Aiolia passou pelo meu templo. Ele se oculta e toma todo o cuidado para supostamente não me acordar, mas sempre cosigo senti-lo. É intrigante.

Sei que é errado, mas não consigo mais conter minha curiosidade. Numa noite fria, decido seguir o leonino, tomando as devidas precauções para que ele não me descubra. Sou levado até o cemitério do Santuário.

Boatos dizem que o corpo de Aiolos nunca foi encontrado. Mas creio que Aiolia tenha feito esta lápide simbólica para homenagear o irmão. Todos amavam o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Ele não era apenas um exemplo de força, mas também de caráter. Sempre estava disposto a nos ensinar, através das atitudes mais simples que um verdadeiro cavaleiro deveria servir ao amor e a justiça. Foi um ótimo mestre para todos nós aprendizes, mas obviamente nutria um amor especial pelo irmão caçula. Confesso que ás vezes sentia até uma pontinha de inveja daquela relação tão bonita deles, mas nunca me faltou carinho por parte de meu mestre, Shion.

Subitamente, tudo mudou. Como puderam se esquecer de todos os atributos de Aiolos e acreditar que ele era realmente um traidor? Como Saga pôde cometer suas atrocidades por 13 anos e conseguir se passar por um homem íntegro como meu mestre? Não consigo deixar de me revoltar com a cegueira que parece ter assolado o Santuário.

Sou trazido de volta ao presente pelos soluços de Aiolia. Ele está ajoelhado diante da lápide. Neste momento, aquele homem tão poderoso parece voltar a ser um menino. Esqueço que devia esconder-me e toco levemente seu ombro.

Para meu espanto, ele fala comigo sem nem ao menos virar-se. Creio que não consegui ocultar-me como gostaria, afinal das contas o leonino também é um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Mu, creio que somente você consiga entender o que é ser considerado um traidor por treze anos. – Ele vira-se para mim, não se preocupando em esconder as fartas lágrimas que cobriam seu rosto. Meneio o rosto em concordância.

-Só depois de todo este tempo pude construir esta lápide para ele. Agora todos sabem a verdade. Que Aiolos não foi um traidor e que eu não tenho o mesmo "sangue sujo". Por todos estes anos eu ansiei desesperadamente que essa verdade fosse revelada. Mas agora que ela foi, por que a dor não passa, Mu? Por que cada dia parece tão horrível quanto o dia que tiraram meu irmão de mim?

Vejo o desespero em seus olhos. Sou tomado por uma imensa sensação de empatia. Sei perfeitamente o que ele sente. Conheço a dor de ser considerado um traidor quando se é inocente. Sei o que é ser desprezado por seus supostos amigos. Não há um dia que passe sem que eu sinta uma falta tremenda de meu mestre. Ajoelho-me ao seu lado e o abraço delicadamente, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Olhar para aqueles olhos faz com que eu seja tomado por uma imensa vontade de diminuir seu sofrimento. Aproximo-se de seu ouvido e falo baixinho:

- Entendo perfeitamente a sua dor. Ninguém mais vai considerá-lo um traidor. Estou aqui agora.

Ao ouvir minhas palavras, Aiolia intensifica o abraço, seus dedos agarram a minha roupa como se há muito tempo esperasse por aquele contato. A proximidade mos nossos corpos faz com que eu sinta um calor que me faz esquecer o frio noturno. Percebo seu coração batendo de forma acelerada e descompassada junto a meu peito. Ficamos assim até que seu coração voltasse ao normal. Sinto uma estranha sensação de vazio quando ele se afasta.

- Vai estar mesmo ao meu lado a partir de agora?

Antes mesmo que eu tenha tempo de processar a pergunta, ele se aproxima e me beija. Arregalo os olhos espantado, mas logo os fecho deixando-me levar pelo momento. É tão bom e intenso. De repente, sinto-me nas nuvens, tomado por aquelas sensações que tanto ouvia falar e achava que nunca aconteceriam comigo. É meu primeiro beijo. Encaro seus olhos faiscantes, ofegante.

Entretanto, sou chamado de volta à realidade. Sei do momento delicado que Aiolia está passando. Será que ele realmente sente alguma coisa ou só estava fragilizado pela situação? Ele parece ler as dúvidas em minha mente.

- Mu, por favor, não pense que eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Admiro o homem que você se tornou e o fato de você nunca tendo abandonado seus princípios. Era só uma criança quando saiu daqui, mas arriscou sua vida enfrentando o Santuário por todos este tempo. Houve momentos em que até eu duvidei da inocência de meu irmão.

- É diferente. Eu conhecia toda a verdade, mas não poderia revelá-la até que a verdadeira Athena ressurgisse. Viver na solidão foi difícil, mas imagino o inferno que você viveu aqui, sendo julgado por todos a todo o momento. Você também era uma criança. Na verdade, nenhum de nós pôde ser criança por muito tempo.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite Aiolia sorri e percebo que me coração acelera diante daquele sorriso e dos olhos úmidos que me fitavam com tanta intensidade.

- Apesar de tudo, sobrevivemos, não é mesmo? – Depois do gracejo ele voltou a me encarar com seriedade. - Hoje, quando percebi que você estava comigo e você disse que me compreendia e que estaria ao meu lado... Nada me faria tão feliz.

Sorrio ao escutar suas palavras. Sei como o leonino é orgulhoso e como deve ser difícil para ele se abrir e me dizer tudo aquilo. Sinto que as experiências que vivemos ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes e semelhantes nos proporciona uma grande cumplicidade. Agora tudo faz sentido. Subitamente, tomo coragem que não sabia ter, acaricio os cabelos castanhos e inicio um beijo, agora mais suave e terno.

- Já passamos por muita coisa... Mas também seria muito feliz se a partir de agora pudesse estar ao seu lado.

Aiolia me agracia com mais um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos, irradiando felicidade, enquanto caminhamos de mãos dadas de volta para as Doze Casas. Meu coração se alegra por ele estar bem e é invadido por uma imensa paz que não eu lembrava existir, agora com a certeza de que não estaremos mais sozinhos.

Por favor façam uma escritora feliz, mandem reviews! Comentários e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos!


End file.
